1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable hair holder that is secure after assembly, convenient to use, and provides a comfortable use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hair holder is commonly used by women and generally formed by means of heating and bending plastic material to form a shape to fit the contour of the user's head. However, the shape of the hair holder is fixed and is thus inconvenient to carriage or storage when not in use. FIG. 8 of the drawings illustrates an improved hair holder that includes an arcuate main body 1' having a receptacle 11' defined in each of two ends; thereof, two side members 2', and two hinge means 3' for connecting the side members 2' to the two ends of the main body 1', respectively. Each hinge means 3' includes two hinge plates 31' and 32' connected by a rivet 33', wherein the hinge plate 31' is received in the receptacle 11' of the main body 1, while the hinge plate 32' is received in a receptacle 21' of the side member 2'. Such arrangement allows folding of the hair holder, yet the connection among the hinge means 3', the main body 1' and the side member 2' is not reliable such that disengagement is possible regardless of whether the hair holder is in an extended status or folded status. If the hinge means 3' is fixed by glue after assembly, the side members 2' are not detachable which will adversely affects the diversity of combinations between the side members 2' and the main body 1'. FIG. 9 of the drawings illustrates a padding member 4' with an engaging receptacle 41' attached to an end of an integrally formed substantially U-shaped hair holder (not labeled) to provide increased comfort during use, yet the padding member 4' must be fixed by glue to avoid disengagement from the hair holder which also adversely affects the diversity of combinations between the hair holder and the padding member 4'. More specifically, the hair holder cannot be used with padding members of different colors and/or shapes.
The present invention is intended to provide an improved hair holder that mitigates and or obviates the above-mentioned drawbacks.